This invention relates to novel structural analogs of 5,6-dihydroprostacyclin (PGI.sub.1). In particular, the present invention relates to prostacyclin-type compounds wherein the C-5 carbon atom of 5,6-dihydroprostacyclin is substituted by a hydroxy.